cuando todo marchaba a la perfeccion
by Weegie2602
Summary: Justo cuando cierto héroe diría todo lo que siente a su amada princesa,kamek lanza un hechizo provocando una gran confusión...QUE MARIO AMA A QUIEN? Cap 5:tratando de encontrar una cura para el hechizo de Mario nuestros héroes van de visita al doctor meditoad,existirá una cura? y si es así que habra que hacer?
1. Depierten enamorados

Hola bueno este es mi primer fanfic lo cual me ha costado un poco publicar,si hay algunos cambios que deba realizar dejen reviews :)

**Cuando todo marchaba a la perfección**

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse en mushroom kingdom y todos entendían que un nuevo día esta algunos habitantes este informa que deben levantarse y comenzar sus trabajos,para otros no les afecta en lo absoluto,pero,para cierto fontanero esto estorba su tan preciada hora de dormir impactando directamente a sus ojos y maldiciendo en su mente el haber dejado la cortina abierta

-recordatorio:nunca dejar abierta la cortina-dijo pesadamente mientras frotaba sus ojos y los abría lentamente.

seria el _dia_ que diría sus sentimientos a cierta princesa de radiante cabello rubio y hermosos ojos azules como zafiro,al recordar el simple hecho dejo de lado el enojo y felizmente se dirigió al baño por una merecida ducha para despertar

Mientras,en cierta habitación de un gran pasillo,alumbran los rayos del sol entrando por un ventanal y despertando a una joven que dormía plácidamente en su cama;su cabello rubio que llegaba poco menos de su cintura,bien cuidado y siempre hermoso y sus grandes ojos de un azul neutro,no era intenso ni tampoco claro como el joven rubia se sentó en su cama y miro a través del ventanal,escuchando los primeros cantos de las aves lo cual le joven comenzó a analizar sucesos del día anterior y sonrío al recordar la invitación que le ofrecio al fontanero de gorra roja junto a su hermano de gorra verde de almorzar en su de dar un leve bostezo se levanto en dirección a su gran armario,eligió una de sus prendas favoritas y entro a su baño personal a darse un relajante baño y prepararse para la ocasión de hoy...

Continuara...

Espero que les haya gustado y perdonen si es corta pero son las 3 de la mañana en chile y ni suiquera saben que en vez de dormir estoy escribiendo jeje


	2. La razon de mi felicidad

Hoy continuo la historia :)

* * *

><p>Luego de que ambos realizaran sus tareas y ambos hayan desayunado,peach salio a pasear al jardín de su castillo<p>

RING RING!

_en el teléfono:_

_-aló?-_

_-hola peach!-la joven sonríe al reconocer la voz_

_-daisy!-dice feliz a su mejor amiga_

_-la misma en_ _teléfono_..._sabes?__hoy__ estoy aburrida te gustaría venir a mi castillo por una partida de tenis?-al decir esto peach cambia su gesto,ya que aun recuerda sus visitas de hoy_

_-sabes lo mucho que me fascina daisy,pero hoy vendrán Mario y luigi a mi castillo,disculpame mucho-dijo apenada a su que no le gustaría la idea al no haberle comentado sobre la tan esperada visita y mas aun al recordar lo que Mario le dijo la ultima vez que vino:_

_"_la noche se hizo presente en el castillo y eso indicaba la despedida de unos fontaneros a la princesa del reino champiñón y el regreso a su hogar por un merecido descanso luego de un día muy atareado

-gracias por todo chicos ,no saben cuanto se los agredezco por arreglar las tuberías principales del reino-dijo la princesa dando una leve sonrisa a ambos fontaneros provocando un nerviosismo en uno de ellos

-no-no hay de que-dijo Mario con un sonrojo notable en sus mejillas del cual su hermano notó fácilmente

-estos nunca darán el primer paso,debo ayudarles en esto-pensaba el fontanero de gorra verde observando la situación-bueno yo me adelantaré por mientras,hasta pronto-dijo el,dio media vuelta y a paso rápido se fue de ahí dejando a ambos confusos y nerviosos al encontrarse solos

-bueno...creo que debes ir con tu hermano ya-decia un poco nerviosa y avergonzada la princesa de cabellos rubios

-eeh si claro-un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas-vamos debes decírselo de una vez,no seas cobarde o la perderas-pensaba muy frustrado Mario,estaba muy enamorado de la princesa y mientras mas este con ella mas enamorado esta de la princesa ojiazul-eemm princesa?hay algo que me gustaría comentarle en una posible visita que venga a su castillo,me lo permite?-un alivio recorrió todo su cuerpo,al menos ya no habría vuelta atrás,muy pronto se lo diría

-claro,con gusto lo escucharé en tu próxima visita -una extraña sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando el castaño la miró fijamemte a los ojos luego de su comentario durante unos instantes"

_-Aló?peach estas ahi?-dijo la castaña un poco curiosa,hace ya unos minutos desde que su amiga no emitía sonido la joven de cabellos rubios volvió en si al eschuarla_

_-lo siento lo siento! Estaba pensando algo muy profundo-dijo muy avergonzada por el aparato telefónico_

_-no te preocupes seguramente pensabas en mario,te aviso que iré a dar una vuelta por tu castillo en la tarde,hasta pronto-la joven rubia se sonrojo al máximo por la hipótesis de su amiga ya que realmente pensaba en el._

_-n-no es lo que tu-no pudo terminar su frase ya que justo en ese instante el sonido de pitido se oían,daisy había colgado._

Suspiró cansadamente-esa daisy-vio su teléfono por ultima vez y vio su fondo de Pantalla,una sonrisa apareció en su rostro; su castillo estaba de fondo en un hermoso día y Mario,luigi,daisy,varios de sus subditos y ella estaban miraban la cámara excepto por cierta joven de cabello castaño que en preciso instante beso la mejilla del fontanero verde y el se encontraba tan rojo como la gorra de mario. "Daisy y luigi..."pensaba curiosamente y comenzaba a recordar algunos sucesos "no hacen mala pareja,se nota que se gustan uno del otro,pasan mucho tiempo juntos e incluso hay veces que daisy le demuestra a luigi lo que siente por el indirectamente"guardo su celular y decidió volver a su castillo,necesitaba algo que la mantenga ocupada por unos minutos,quizás un poco de cocina no le haría mal.

Bueno me he demorado un poco en subirlo esperó les gusto,no olviden dejar reviews si les gusto o hay algo que deba corregir,esta vez esta un poco mas largo que el capitulo anterior espero les guste :)


	3. un poco de ayuda no hace mal

"Un poco de ayuda no hace mal"

* * *

><p>Mientras la joven rubia se dirigía a la cocina real,unos fontaneros emprendían el camino al castillo.<p>

Luigi tenia muy claro que Mario estaba muy nervioso,incluso a kilómetros se notaba,pero el punto no era ese,al fin el día de la verdad era este y no había marcha atrás,ambos salieron de su hogar comenzando el camino,luego de un momento se produjo un incomodo silencio entre los hermanos,corrección,un incomodo silencio para el menor de ellos al tener a su hermano en las nubes...

-oye,Mario...-dirigió la vista al fontanero rojo ilusionandose en que quizás lo haya escuchado,pero ,Mario seguía en las nubes¿que tanto pensaba? Se cuestionaba luigi,si el no estuviera con el de seguro se perdería o se lastimaría con algún arbol...sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por el sonido de su teléfono

_-el perro hace woof,el gato hace miau,el ratón hace squeek...(8)-_reviso quien llamaba y contestó

_-diga?-era un numero desconocido y al no saber quien era escuchaba curioso la llamada_

_-hola,por casualidad este es el numero de luigi?-una cara de asombro se hizo presente en el fontanero;aquel misterioso sujeto hablaba con un extraño acento y un tono de voz chillon _

_-ssi con el,quien es?-su tono de voz demostraba lo nervioso que estaba,quizás algún ladrón o algo por el estilo era quien estaba al otro lado de la linea_

_-Luigi amigo tanto tiempo,me recuerdas cierto?-una leve carcajada se hizo presente de parte del sujeto extraño_

_-lo siento mucho,pero no tengo ni la menor idea-paro su andar para rascarse un poco su mejilla mientras un perdido Mario seguía caminando,de repente el sujeto se comenzó a reír durante unos minutos "que acaso soy algún payaso!?" Pensó._

_-pues claro que no me reconoces por esta voz cierto weegie?-un sonrojo se hizo presente al escuchar la ultima palabra,solo una persona lo llamaba así y la única a la que se lo permitía._

_-daisy...y esa voz?-luego de una leve risa de parte de la joven recién descubierta suspiro cansadamente_

_-no creas que fue fácil EH?-una pequeña gota rodó su cabeza,a veces daisy hacia cosas un poco extrañas_

_-no es por ofender princesa ,pero,sucedió algo?-un sonrojo se hizo presente temiendo que quizás fue muy brusco de su parte_

_-no te preocupes no es ningún problema de tubería o algo parecido,quería darte una sugerencia-luigi miro sorprendido hacia el celular "sugerencia?"pensó curioso_

_-sugerencia?de que se trata?-_

_-Es acerca de tu despistado hermanito...-"Que tiene que ver Mario en la conversación?...un momento!" Luigi miro a todos lados buscando a su hermano,lo había perdido!_

_-daisy disculpame,debo colgar llámame en 5 minutos por favor!-luigi colgó el celular y rápidamente partió a buscar a su hermano..._

Un fontanero muy reconocido por su gorra roja,mejor llamado Mario,se encontraba caminando sin darse cuenta de su recorrido,a decir verdad el verdadero Mario estaba pensando acerca del dia que hoy le esperaba...

_"Hoy al fin es el dia,debo hacerlo,tarde o temprano tenia que pasar pero...y si lo echo perder? Perder a Peach,¿qué pasa si se enoja conmigo y me rechaza?¿o me odia y me exilia del castillo? Aaagggghhhh ¿que haré?"_mario se golpeaba su cabeza sucesivamente una mas fuerte que la otra,el simple hecho de decir TODO lo que sentía y pensaba sobre ella "_ya no lo puedo soportar más,quiero decirlo y que todo el mundo sepa lo increíble que es;es_ inteligente,agradable,simpática,generosa,una_ gran princesa,muy linda,unos ojos de un resplandeciente y brillante zafiro iluminado por la luz de la luna acompañado de un cielo estrellado mirándome cariñosamente en una cita única y especial,nuestras manos entrelazadas y ambos nos miramos,acaricio su cabello y la comienzo a besar apasionadamente y..." aquellas fantasías un poco exagerada del fontanero dieron fin al igual que el camino,Mario cayó en un pequeño desnivel impactando de cara al suelo agregado de un -AUCH! Pero cómo!? Qué?! Dónde estoy!?-_

-MARIO!-Luigi corría en dirección incógnita en busca de su hoy despistado hermano,justo cuando sus esperanzas se estaban por ir de vacaciones la suerte llegó

-AUCH!- Sin mirar atrás corrió en dirección proveniente al sonido que no se demoro ni siquiera un segundo en reconocer que era su el fontanero llegó encontró algo que no se esperaba;un fontanero lleno de hojas de algún árbol del bosque en partes de su prenda y todo sucio en el suelo muy confundido

-y? Como estuvo el viaje inesperado del hobbit?-dijo sarcásticamente Luigi cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en un árbol que justamente estaba a su lado

-como llegué aquí!?-el fontanero se levantó y se sacudió todo su cuerpo eliminando la suciedad y la mayoría de las hojas que estaban en sus ropas.

-honestamente,no tengo idea de cómo cruzaste todo el bosque sin toparte con algún problema-

-_el perro hace woof,el gato hace miau,el ratón hace squeek...(8)_-el teléfono de luigi sonó,sin impresionarse contestó

-_ya lo encontré,ahora puedo hablar...-un suspiro se escuchó al otro lado de la linea e la princesa de sarasaland llamada Daisy_

_-que alivio,deberías estar mas atento weegie-la princesa comenzó a reirse levemente y el fontanero se sonrojo similar al tono de la gorra de su hermano_

_-pfff solo se me perdió de vista no es la gran cosa-dignamente,aun sonrojado,corrió un mechón de su caballos que se escapaba de su gorra,lo cual no funcionó como el esperaba debido a que su hermano comenzó a reírse de su ridículo acto y su sonrojo se incremento nuevamente_

_-si claro jajaja...bueno ahora que esta tu hermano quiero que después de llegar al castillo vengas a mi reino inmediatamente-los ojos del fontanero se incrementaron (0_0) sin esperar esa "sugerencia"no preguntes por qué solo te diré que si te quedas aprenderás a tocar el violín como profesional,bye!-_

_-pero daisy...-el sonido de la llamada finalizada se hizo presente y luego no hizo nada mas que guardar su teléfono y suspirar resignado_

-qué quería la loca ahora?-dijo Mario alzando una ceja

-no está loca y lo sabes bien...quiere que vaya a su castillo y deduzco que deberá ser algo urgente-"y aquí habla sobre locos el que canta frozen mientras se baña" pensaba sarcasticamente mientras sus recuerdos pasaban por su mente de aquel día provocando una risa muy disimulada-asi que lamento decirte que tendré que dejarte solo por hoy...-

-ah claro! Solo porque tu amada princesita tan loca como una cabra te llama y tu vas como su fiel mascota a su lado,luego van y se dan muchos besitos en el sillon muak mil muak-decía Mario mientras con sus manos en forma de pinza simulaba que se besaban(si entienden a que me refiero) y su hermano estaba tan rojo que incluso vapor salia de su cabeza

-ERES UN INMADURO Y QUE VIENES A HABLARME ASÍ,PORQUE PARA QUE LO SEPAS ESTABAS EN OTRA GALAXIA DESDE QUE SALIMOS DE LA CASA PENSANDO EN PEACH-ahora mario se encontraba muy sonrojado y enojado,luego dio media vuelta-con su permiso trasero de mono colorado,pero tengo asuntos pendientes-y emprendió camino al reino de sarasaland

-AH SI!?Y TU...ERES UN ÁRBOL DE NAVIDAD CON UNA ESFERA ROJA!-

-TRANQUILO HERMANO,ALGÚN DÍA LO CONSEGUIRÁS, SIGUE INTENTANDO!-y desapareció en el horizonte

-AAAGGHHH!PERRO MIMADO!dio media vuelta y volvió su recorrido al castillo golpeando alguno que otro algo que se le cruzara...

Continuará...

¿para que habrá querido daisy que luigi fuera a su castillo?

¿que estará preparando peach?

¿lograra Mario decirle lo que siente a su amada princesa?

Y mas importante¿lograra Mario burlarse de su hermano su superarlo en este día patas arriba?


	4. el hechizo

Después de muy hoy tiempo vuelvo a escribir ahora trataré de no fallar

"Cuando todo marchaba a la perfección"

-Estúpido hermano el no sabe lo que se siente;el es tímido y vergonzoso ya me he dado cuenta que mira muchos a daisy cuánto a que nunca le dirá lo que siente por ella en cambio yo me atrevo a ser hombre y demostrar lo que siento-dijo ó,estaba solo de todos modos y parecía un enfermo-a quien quiero engañar...estoy muy nervioso...no se se es lo que dirá lo único positivo es que tengo 2 probabilidades de opciones:Si o No,una lleva al paraíso la otra al infierno

Mario paro su recorrido;el castillo de la princesa y el pueblo champiñon se veía a muy pocos minutos no se había dado cuenta cuando atravesó todo el bosque,ya quedaba muy poco tiempo para su declaración y esto le provoco un escalofrío al interior de todo su cuerpo y permaneció de pie de observando el reino que tanto conocía y todo transcurría con normalidad nadie sabia lo que iba a ocurrir,decidió ver el cielo que tanto le normal.

Misteriosamente observo una figura volando en dirección al reino hasta una nube cercana y dejo de volar posándose sobre .El era el único mandado por su nemesis para vigilar a su presa mejor conocido como reino champiñon;Kamek...Mario decidió ir en busca de kamek y detener su plan malign que tenga en sus manos.

-suerte que traje una súper hoja en caso de emergencia-

_mientras tanto en una nube cercana..._

-santo cielo estoy de vacaciones y el rey las canceló para que pensara en una forma que la princesa caiga rendida a sus pies y lo único que pensé fue el clásico hehizo de "te enamorarás de la primera persona que veas y cuando pasen las 24 horas quedaras así para siempre"dijo kamek imitando la voz de una bruja de mayor edad-AHORA LA PRINCESA CAERÁ RENDIDA A LOS PIES DEL REY BOWSER Y YO PODRÉ SEGUIR DESCANSANDO JAJAJAJAJ!-

-mmhh con que eso era-susurro mario quien están en una nube muy cercana a kamek y pudo escuchar claramente su plan

* * *

><p>-ACHÚ! Creo que me dio alergia-dijo peach quien terminó su pastel especial para Mario-mejor debo ordenar e ir a dar un paseo al pueblo necesito relajarme de vez en cuando...<p>

* * *

><p>"Bienvenidos a sarasaland"leyó luigi mientras aterrizaba en la entrada del reino de la princesa naranja...aun no comprendía que necesitaba ella pero no debe ser nada malo-Luego de unos minutos luigi vio a daisy acercandose;llevaba uno pantalones cortos y una pollera sin mangas con su destacable margarita al centro,la típica ropa que usaba al hacer llegar daisy luigi no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nervioso<p>

-gracias por venir a buscarme te vi a la distancia y vine enseguida-dijo daisy guiñándole un ojo al fontanero

-b-buscarte? Me podías decir antes y venía en un coche aunque tu también tienes tus autos incluso motos-dijo luigi frunciendo el ceño(7-7)

-jejeje lo sé pero es mas divertido ir acompañada que sola además es mas preferible estar aca en vez de andar de niñera de tu hermano-luigi al oir esto suspiró, ella tenía razón-entonces...que estamos esperando? La confension del año es hoy y no hay que perdérsela cierto?-

-pe-pero no me quedan súper hojas que hacemos?dijo luigi muy nervioso y mirando en varias direcciones esperando alguna salvación

-No es obvio?me tienes que llevar en brazo-dijo ella mientras sonreía y el fontanero se sonrojo haciendo reir a daisy-no hay problema cierto?-

-n-n-no claro que no-dijo el muy nervioso

Luigi tomó a daisy como princesa (vean la imagen de mi otra historia es solque sin el beso :**P**) y se fueron de camino al reino champiñon

-eeemm daisy no crees que sea mejor dejarlos solo y no espiar?-

-Claro que no tenemos que comprobar si Mario le dira a pecha la verdad o saldrá huyendo como gallina y si eso pasa quiero grabarlo :3-

-D-de acuerdo...y princesa,por qué decidiste venir con tu ropa deportiva? yo pensé que estarias con algun vestido...-dijo un poco avergonzado

-bueno sabes que no me gusta muchos los vestidos y solo los uso para ocasiones formales y tuve suerte que ningún sirviente me regañó al usar esta ropa,acaso no te gusta?-daisy miró a luigi haciendo un puchero provocando que el fntanero se pusiera muy nervioso y sentía un gran calor en sus mejillas,esta sonrojado

-no! No es eso! Es sólo que...bueno...yo...-sus mejillas estaban muy coloradas podía sentirlo y más cuando daisy se estaba acercando mucho a su rostro mirandolo fijamente-te ves muy bien con ese atuendo!-cerró sus ojos si seguía viendo el rostro de la princesa colapsaría "ahora cree que soy un loco que la pasa mirando es mi perdición" pensó

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al darse cuenta que la princesa estaba besando su mrejilla,abrió los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta de la acción de daisy

-muchas gracias luigi eres tan amable,eres el único que conozco que piensa algo distinto a los demás-dijo ella mientras miraba en otra dirección

-p-por qué lo dices-sus nervios estaban al máximo no sabia cuanto podría resistir esto

-mira ahí esta el castillo!-apuntó hacia el horizonte donde se podia observar el reino champiñon con mucha claridad hasta que...

-daisy,mira esa nube! tiene un destello morado-

-luigi tal vez sea algún plan de bowser hace tiempo que no ataca el reino!-

-Tienes razon-y luigi aceleró su recorrido tal vez Mario aún no llegaba y volverían a secuestrar a peach

* * *

><p>-oh no ya comenzó su hechizo!-<p>

-princesa que suerte que decidieras salir ahora recibirás este rayo y la primera persona que veas la amarás incondicionalmente jajaja y te raptare para asegurarme que veas a mi rey,TOMA!-kamek lanzó su rayo justo en ese momento mario volo rápidamente hacia la princesa

-mmmhh que será esa luz es muy brillante-peach no podía ver claramente,no podía darse cue ta que era un hechizo dirigido a ella

-princesa!-mario se interpuso a tiempo y apartó a la princesa,pero,Mario recibió el fomtamero cayó al suelo perdió sus orejas y cola y quedó inconsciente.

-Rayos! mejor me escapó antes que el rey se entere-y kamek agarró su escoba y de un segundo a otro ya estaba a una gran distancia del reino.

-Mario?!Mario?! Despierta! que sucede!-decia peach sacudiendo levemente a Mario

Luigi aterrizo en el lugar donde el rayo impactó-princesa que sucedió?-

-es mario!esta inconsciente hay que llevarlo al castillo!-

-entendido!-luigi bajó con cuidado a daisy y fue a ayudar a Mario mientras daisy consolaba a peach quien ya estaba a punto del llanto


	5. la cura

_continuando la historia ;)_

-en la habitación de invitados-

-nnhh-mario comenzó a estirar sus brazos

-miren está despertando!-luigi rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la cama donde su hermano había descansado dos horas aprox.

Repentinamente Mario se dio vuelta y se tapó con sus sábanas-tengan cuidado! Estoy embrujado no puedo mirar a nadie!-

-oye mario de que estás hablando no me digas que ese rayo era un hechizo?-daisy se acercó a la cama de Mario y empezó a tirar de las sábanas-hechizo o no hay algo que debes hacer!-

Mario empezó a tirar las sabanas con más fuerza-no es el momento! Kamek quería lanzar un hechizo a peach-daisy dejó de tirar las sábanas

-y que clase de hechizo hermano?-dijo el fontanero verde

-bowser mandó a kamek para que hiciera algo que facilitara conquistar el hechizo se trata que la víctima amara a la primera persona que vea!-

-co-como!? Kamek pensó en eso para mi?!-peach estaba impactada si no fuera por Mario ahora estaría muy feliz al lado de bowser

-si princesa yo lo vi y te aparté para que bowser no pudiera conquistar el reino ahora no debo ver a nadie hasta que pasen 24 horas-

-hermano, pero kamek no mencionó alguna cura?dijo luigi preocupado,no quería ver a su hermano amando a otra persona sabia que mario amaba a peach

-lo mas obvio es que lo dijo,pero como eres tan toooorpe-decía daisy y Mario comenzo a enojarse-lo mas seguro que estabas pensando en comida conociéndote o tal vez en tu ya sabes quien empieza con p...-

La furia de mario llego a su maximo salio de sus sabanas y miró directamente a daisy-ni se te ocurra decir...lo-todos quedaron en shock al ver a Mario cambiar su expresión de furia a una hipnotizado

-d-d-daisy?!-dijo luigi muy nervioso pero daisy aún seguía en shock,cababa de ver a daisy eso queria decir...

-daisy-mario miró muy serio a daisy quien se sobresaltó al escucharlo

-s-s-si?-ella estaba empezando a alejarse lentamente,Mario se levantó de su cama se acerco a daisy,la agarró de su muñeca y la besó en los labios.

Luigi y peach quedaron en shock sus rostros estaban azules, Mario quien siempre peleaba con daisy,la estaba besando y ella tenia los ojos muy abiertos sólo reaccionó después que Mario se separó de sus labios y le dijo en un susurro-daisy nunca me di cuenta que tienes unos ojos muy hemosos-

...

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-daisy se aparto de Mario y se escondió detrás de luigi-que-que-que-que le pasa a ese enfermo!?

-no es obvio daisy?dijo el fontanero rojo con una voz muy seductora y un par de segundos estaba detras de daisy-me haz flechado princesa-luigi se dio vuelta rápidamente y apartó a daisy de mario

-ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella-dijo peach y luigi la miró sorprendido,el iba a decir exactamente lo mismo-mario estás bajo un hechizo pareces un psicópata!-y misteriosamente peach sacó un sarten y golpeó a Mario en su rostro dejándolo inconsciente

-daisy estás bien?-luigi mas calmado vio a daisy quien seguía sorprendida,luego de unos segundo la princesa morena abrazó a luigi-ayudame...luego de escuchar esto luigi correspondió el abrazo y se acercó a su oído "siempre" susurró

-eeemm chicos no es por interrmpirlos pero tenemos que hacer algo con el hechizo de mario-

Daisy y luigi se apartaron avergonzados y evitando sus miradas,olvidsrn que peach estaba ahí

-si claro!necesitamos que alguien nos ayude y sepa la cura-luigi se acercó a Mario y lo levantó-parece que ha comido en exceso-

-Mmhhh y silo llevamos con algún brujo o hechizero o el mismo kamek?-dijo peach mirando hacia la ventana

-kamek tal vez ya se fue lo uúnico que queda es un brujo cercano,peach conoces a alguno?-

-el unico mas cercano es el doctor meditoad,el nos ayudó a curar una enfermedad grave en el reino tal vez el sepa algo es como un adivino

Entonces dejemos de hablar y vamos Mario no esta muy liviano que digamos-ambas princesas miraron a luigi quien estaba en la salida de la habitación y lo siguieron, tenían que resolver este problema antes del día siguiente

-consultas doctor meditoad atención medica 9:00-22:00 hrs-

-Y bueno doctor doctor ese es el problema mario esta hechizado y se enamoró de daisy,hay algo en que nos pueda ayudar?-pregunto peach quien terminó de contar el relato

-mmhhh hace mucho que no escuchaba esta hechizo fue prohibido para que nadie se aprovechara de la situación, aunque es un hechizo algo viejo debo buscar en mis antiguos archivos esperenme aquí-

-De acuerdo-dijeron todos excepto Mario quien estaba atado a una silla

Pov peach

Esto es una pesadilla!

Mario tenía algo que decirme hoy y aparece kamek a arruinar todo y para empeorar besó a daisy! Yo quería decirle lo mucho que me gustaba desde hace tiempo que haré ahora?

-esto es horrible-daisy Estaba a mi lado y suspiro...bueno debe ser algo muy raro para ella que te bese la persona con quien pasas peleando no creen?así que puse mi mano en su hombro y le dije-daisy no te preocupes resolveremos esto antes de mñn y podrás volver a discutir con Mario

-espero que sea así peach no quiero tener a un acosador que me persiga-y ambas nos reímos,justo en ese momento llegó el doctor meditoad y abrió un libro con un poco de polvo

-bueno aquí está, este encantamiento era utilizado para gente muy importante que deseara ser amado por una persona, esto fue mal usado por muchos desatando un hechizo,ocurre cuando la víctima mira a la primera persona luego del hechizo y se enamorara de ella este efecto es permanente al pasar las 24 hrs pero esperen hay un problema!-

-que sucede doctor?-dije muy preocupada

-al parecer esta hechizo era el original pero al darse cuenta que el hechizo no proporcionaba felicidad ya que solo esa persona se enamoraba del otro la relación no resultaba y la primera persona que vio la víctima sufría al ser perseguido-pude sentir que daisy se puso muy tensa perece que imaginó lo que podría suceder-entonces un brujo hizo lo imposible hasta que consiguió arreglar el hechizo lo distinto es que de aquí a 24 horas la persona que fue vista también empezará a enamorarse del otro!-plop! Miró hacia a un lado y daisy estaba desmayada en en suelo y luigi la levantó con mucho cuidado pude notar que su cara estaba en shock y supongo que la mía también esto quiere decide que al pasar el dia daisy empezará a enamorarse de Mario y ellos podrían quedar así para las cosas se pusieron más complicadas tengo que evitar que esto suceda-pero doctor supongo que tiene una cura cierto-le pregunté

-al parecer si la hay"aquellas personas que trataron de evitar esto les fue muy difícil encontrar na solución, pero después de mucho se pudo encontrar;hay que hacer que la persona A (el embrujado)se decepcione de la persona B(la persona que vio) y que se fije en otra persona para que el hechizo se rompa""

-eso sería todo?-dijo daisy al sentars de nuevo en su asiento

-si princesa,pero recuerden algo;como vemos aquí Mario ya esta enamorado de la princesa pero al pasar el día ella tambien empezará a amarlo deben darse prisa o la princesa tratará de oponerse a decepcionar a Mario-

-P-pero como lograremos que daisy por así decirlo "rompa"el corazón de mario?dijo luigi mirando al doctor luego de unos segundos recorde algo

eso es muy facil luigi tienes suerte que ve teleseries en la tarde-

Luigi me miro confundido-en que nos puede ayudar una telenovela?-

Le guiñe un ojo a luigi-muy sencillo;demostrarle a Mario que daisy ama a otra persona-pude notar que daisy se puso roja creo que ya entendió mi plan,pero luigi era otra cosa porque me miró mas confundido

-con otra persona?y quien nos podría ayudar en eso?-daisy miro a luigi con esa cara muy tierna que pone cuando esta avergonzada y el también empezó a avergonzarse

-tal vez el hermano menor de Mario que se da cuenta que el también esta enamorado de su amada no lo crees-y llego el colapso luigi estaba totalmente rojo ya entendio todo;el y daisy tenían que hacer que Mario viera que daisy y luigi se amaban

-sabes que falta algo cierto peach?-me dijo daisy y yo la miré sorprendida,faltaba que Mario se fijara en otra persona

-Pues claro que lo se,falta que Mario se fije en alguien tal vez rosalina nos puede ayudar-dije yo tratando de no avergonzarme quería evitar que daisy dijera...

-nonono ese papel te toca a ti-


End file.
